Manzana Envenenada
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: El solo era rechazado por este mundo, cuando la conoció y ella rogó un poco del veneno que lo condeno a aquel horrible delirio, era un capricho pero, ¿Porque sentir alegría al hablar con ella e incluso mas cuando solo se trataba de otra persona que vería morir?...Este fic participa en el reto "Taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro Cannon Island".


**Manzana Envenenada**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Actividad en la que participa:**

 **Taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro Cannon Island".**

 **Personaje: Zeref Dragneel**

 **Random:**

 **Fairy Tail Zero :Cap.7(Manga)**

 **Zeref conoce a Mavis y los entrena con magia.**

 **Summary:**

 **El solo era rechazado por este mundo, cuando la conoció y ella rogó un poco del veneno que lo condeno a aquel horrible delirio, era un capricho pero, ¿Porque sentir alegría al hablar con ella e incluso mas cuando solo se trataba de otra persona que vería morir?...Este fic participa en el reto "Taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro Cannon Island".**

Una historia comienza con erase una vez…pero, ¿cuanto pensarían que comenzaría en conocer a una chica desnudos?

Si, el mundo era irónico para alguien como el.

El mundo mismo lo rechazaba, resultado de la osadía de resucitar a los muertos y al parecer era egoísta mantener a la única familia que le quedaba, por una guerra que no era la suya.

De eso, ya mas de 200 años cuando el mundo alrededor se tiño de negro dejando a su paso solo la muerte.

El agua bajo la superficie solo era la única que lo recibía, pero, no podía matarlo solo le imponía la vida oscura que llevaba y que sin su hermano era mas de temerse así mismo, cada vez mas perdía su propia esencia sumiéndose en la oscuridad a la que Aksheram lo había condenado por violar sus leyes.

Pensaba que no podría escapar, sin importar lo que hiciera e incluso había pasado mucho tiempo buscando e intentando por muchos caminos — _De los cuales no se sentía orgulloso y las vidas que se llevo con el_ — pero aun recordaba la ultima vez que hablo con otros ser humano desde lo de Ana.

La esencia del agua que en algún tiempo era purificadora ahora era solo parte del mundo que lo rechazaba, recordó entonces con el toque del collar que colgaba en su cuello del que jamas se desprendió y único recuerdo que alguna vez fue humano, tuvo una familia y vivió como tal.

salio a la superficie para dejar caer desde su cuerpo el liquido que daba vida y para el solo era otra parte mas del mundo que lo rechazaba. Sintió el aire frio tocar su cuerpo inmortal, cuando se volvió se encontró con una chica rubia de ojos verdes, vestía extraño aunque ¿Quien era el para preguntar eso si vestía una túnica?, solo la miro sin sentir vergüenza, después de todo habían pasado mas de 100 años, ¿Que podría perder así?, miro como la chica se avergonzaba tapándose el rostro dejando su cabello rubio a la vista.

— **Así que estas vagando por este bosque...** —el salio del agua, ella se volvió para verle con sus enormes ojos y tímidamente se volvió a avergonzar, era aun mas impotente de acercarse a nadie y no había conversado con a alguien hacia mucho tiempo —p **erdóname..., es una mala costumbre mía. Soy yo el que debe irse, porque normalmente siempre se caen las hojas.**

Ella le miro, ya estaba vestido, aun le faltaban las botas

 _ **«Es una manzana hermosa por fuera...»**_

Sintió el cambio de energía en su cuerpo, la chica vio como todo a su alrededor moría en un instante.

— **¿Huh?...¿Que es esto?** —pregunto ella mirando de un lado a otro, para luego fijar aquellos ojos verdes en el.

— **Todos los que se acercan a mi mueren**...—le dijo, sentía una abrumadora soledad que le parecía tan impotente y sabia que aunque quisiera hablar con otro ser humano no podía, ella debía alejarse si quería vivir— **Tu también...no debes acercarte a mi.**

Esperaba que con aquellas palabras fuera suficiente, hiciera caso de su advertencia y se fuera lejos de el; la amenaza a la humanidad.

— **Aksheram, Magia Oscura** —murmuro ella, el viento se llevaba lo que quedaba de las hojas secas y de los arboles muertos a su alrededor. Ella tenia sus ojos verdes fijos en el, aun sabiendo que alrededor giraba la muestra de aquella oscura magia— **yo solo lo he visto en los libros, pero...es una de las maldiciones mas antiguas, no es así...es conocido por otros como la "maldición contradictoria". Cuanto mas se crean en su existencia esta robando a los demás de su fuerza vital y la energía mas oscura es liberada, pero si uno no piensa en el, entonces la energía oscura no sera lanzada...**

Esas palabras lo habían dejado impactado, ¿Cuantas veces quiso saber aquello? ¿Cuantas veces espero encontrar algo sobre aquella maldición que lo torturaba a la oscuridad mas cruel y despiadada?, ¿Cuantos reconocieron los indicios de aquella oscura maldición?

 _ **«Es una manzana llena de veneno, no la toques, no la mires...no la anheles»**_

Allí, en ese momento estaba una niña que le decía cual era el precio de no matar a otros con aquella maldición Era su propio sentido de valorar a una vida, lo que mataba a los otros.

— **Lo siento...Yo...Solo...** —murmuro avergonzada, era una chica interesante para aquellas vidas que había vivido.

— **Esta bien, sabes muchas cosas** —dijo, esta chica le hacia sonreír y aun sabiendo que era lo que representaba estar cerca de el— **Es la primera vez, que alguien reconoce mi maldición. Aunque no es decir mucho, ya que procuro no encontrarme con otros seres humanos.**

Ella le miro con ojos llenos de compasión, algo extraño para ser una desconocida.

 _ **«Si la pruebas, solo te condenaras a extrañarla...»**_

— **¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?** —le pregunto ella, la tristeza se notaba en su dulce voz..

— **Oh no, viajo por muchos sitios distintos. No puedo tocar a nadie por culpa de esta maldición. Cualquier cosa con vida moriría si me toc** a—le dijo, era la conversación mas larga que había tenido con alguien.

Vio la expresión de tristeza y dolor en sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la Luz. Era extraño que una chica tan dulce, tuviera unos ojos tan oscuros delante de la Luz, sentía tristeza por el.

— **Eres una chica tan dulce...no tienes que sentirte tan mal por mi...** —le dijo, ella no debía acercarse y vio como apretaba su vestido con su mano, daba un paso.

— **Hmmm...me pregunto...¿No te sientes solo?** —le dijo.

Seria sincero, aunque fuese una desconocida que moriría con el tiempo y no vería mas, lo mas que podía hacer era ser sincero con alguien que no vería las eras por venir como el.

 **«** _ **Solo una probada te hace adicto...no sigas con ello...**_ **»**

— **En este momento en que estoy hablando contigo...** —dijo mientras escuchaba el silbido del viento y la vio a los ojos— **Me siento muy feliz, supongo que...? Que ha sido un largo tiempo...desde que hable con otro ser humano. Pero al mismo tiempo me preocupa...que podría matar a una niña pequeña como tu. Estoy luchando con el miedo dentro de mi...No quiero matar a nadie...**

ella le veía con aquella anhelante tristeza, eso no podía ser y aunque sintiera la necesidad de hablar con otro ser humano, era mejor no hacerlo siendo tan feliz aun después de tanto tiempo podía guardar ese recuerdo en su mente.

— **Me voy, siento haberte asustado** —dijo, le dio la espalda para irse ese seria el ultimo recuerdo de felicidad que alguna vez tendría

Escucho ruido, se volvió para ver unas pequeñas ardillas rojas sentía miedo por aquellos animales a los que no había hecho daño y que podrían morir con el solo hecho de estar así de cerca suyo.

— **No vengan** — estaba asustado por todas aquellas vidas cerca de el, el sudor corría por su frente y temía tanto por la vida de aquellos animales como la de aquella pequeña niña— **No se...¡No se acerquen a mi!**

Vio los pájaros en el aire girar alrededor sobre su cabeza, los animales del bosque ali tan cerca de el. Estaba realmente asustado, incluso pequeños terrestres se acercaban lentamente hasta el.

— **¿Porque...Porque los animales se me están acercando...?** —dijo mientras sentía la tensión y el sudor frio correr por su frente.

— **Esta bien, puedes tocarlos...** —dijo la pequeña chica rubia.

— **¿Huh?** —no entendía como, pero la vio a ella levantar la mirada sonriente y mirándole con alegría dijo lo que menos hubiese esperado.

— **Esta es mi magia** —dijo ella sonriente, extendió su mano para tocar el animal frente a el, atravesándolo en el proceso— **Por desgracia, no puedes tocarlos realmente.**

— **No...son tan cálidos..Gracias** —le dijo, después de tanto tiempo la misma causante de aquella maldición era la misma que lo hacia feliz en aquel momento.

— **Puede que nos hayamos encontrado por obra del destino** —dijo ella, la vio bajar su rostro sonrojado— **Creo que eres un mago impresionante.**

Vio como sus ojos verdes le miraban determinada y fijos en el.

 _ **«Es veneno, lo que en su interior posee esa manzana ¿Lo comerás?»**_

— **Por favor, enséñanos a usar magia** — le dijo, el vio la tristeza en sus ojos y aun así, vio también determinación—Tenemos un enemigo que combatir.

Porque había cedido, no tenia idea y se fijo en los amigos de la pequeña niña, pero había uno en particular que llamo su atención Era algo nuevo que no había hecho y muy extraño.

 _ **«Solo una probada no te matara, pero a ella si...»**_

Vio los ojos de cada uno de ellos fijos en el, aunque percibió la magia que fluía alrededor de ellos mas tras la pequeña chica de cabello marrón tras el árbol Era ella quien la creaba, no importaba ya fuera cosa del destino que lo había condenado a esta inmortalidad para enseñar lo mismo que lo había hecho ser quien era, solo quería enseñarle a ella toda la magia que sabia.

 _ **«Ella disfrutara deleitándose en el mismo veneno que aquella engañosa fruta poseía»**_

Aunque fuese un capricho, tenia las manos ocupadas en un grupo inusual y en una pequeña niña lista, cuyos ojos brillaban con cada palabra o enseñanza que hacia.

Si, el se alejaba en las oscuras profundidades del Bosque para que la oscuridad no se acercara a ella.

Camino en la noche, miro al cielo tan oscuro como su propia existencia y aun así por primera vez vio las estrellas que titilaban en esa misma oscuridad como señal de guía con sus pequeñas luces para los viajeros extraviados.

«¿ _Acaso el estaba perdido_?» vio al hombre del parche quien tenia un potencial alto para la magia y supo que ese hombre, seria un poderoso mago aun a pesar de su sonrojo o su apariencia rígida.

 **«** _ **Solo extender un bocado, la condenara al igual que a ti...**_ **»**

Vio la sonrisa de la pequeña niña rubia y hacia donde dirigía su mirada a su "pequeña amiga", al final los ojos verdes de la pequeña Mavis solo lo habían llevado a entregarle la esencia de su maldición, porque por mucho que fuesen ahora recuerdos preciados al caminar sabia que la volvería a ver...para el serian días, para ella serian años, en los que ella seria feliz o eso pensó de aquella chica de luz que al verle no huyo sino que le miro compasiva y le otorgo los recuerdos mas bellos de su vida, para darle solo la manzana envenenada de la oscura inmortalidad que el poseía,

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola chicos, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Aquí cumpliendo el foro, por cierto aquí esta mi participación en el IC, aun creo que me quedo raro T.T**

 **En fin solo cumpliendo este capitulo para comenzar abril XD**


End file.
